Bouncing Back
by toby7400
Summary: Several months on from being rescued in Africa, Jill is back in the field and out to prove she can still do the job. Her new partner? An upbeat, lollipop loving cheerleader.
1. First Time Back

Bouncing Back

Narration

"Talking"

_Jill's thoughts_

First Time Back

Jill stood leaned against the jeep she'd driven to the rendezvous with her latest partner, outside an old office building. As she waited, the now blond agent thought somewhat bitterly about the briefing with her department chief for her first mission since being rescued from Wesker.

"You'll won't be paired with an official agent for this job," the chief had said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your partner's name is Gideon Starling, he's a...freelancer, of sorts." the chief explained, likely sensing her aggravation.

"Freelance?" Jill had snapped back, _Shouldn't have lost my temper._

"He's not officially a member of the BSAA, or any other agency for that matter, but as near as we can tell this Starling guy has been dealing with BOWs at least since Raccoon City." The chief had reasoned.

"This is bullshit." Jill had muttered. It had been close to six months since Chris and Sheva had rescued her from Wesker, and the transition had been less then pleasant. So much had changed in Jill's absence she now felt like a stranger around people she'd known for years. Chris had been assigned Sheva as his new partner seven months after Jill's apparent death and the two where now more intimate then regulations normally allowed. Jill didn't blame her former partner/friend-with-benefits/lover(?), two years was a long time to wait, especially for a woman everyone believed dead. Claire and Leon were now together; Jill thought the redhead deserved better, but the blond fed made her happy. There were half a dozen other massive changes, but the worst part of Jill's return was the kid gloves everyone had been treating her with.

Throughout her recovery and subsequent training to get back into shape, everyone she knew had been treating Jill very delicately. While she was loath to admit it, she had needed this in the early stages; Sheva and the Redfield's doting support, Rebecca gently nursing her back to health, that therapist she just couldn't get a rise out of. _But I've moved past that, dammit! I haven't had a nightmare in almost a week_.

Jill shook her head to clear the angry thoughts, _Just do the job, show everyone you don't need anyone to hold your hand...and where is this guy?_ Jill looked up and down the empty street, but aside from a blond girl with a duffle bag, there was no one to be seen.

As the girl approached, Jill got a progressively better look at her. She was very young, nineteen at most, and was dressed in what appeared to be a cheerleader uniform. Her hair was done up into a pair of ponytails, and she was sucking on a lollipop.

Jill cast another impatient look in the other direction when she heard a voice ask, "Excuse me, are you from the BSAA?"

Jill turned to see the girl, lollipop in hand, looking at her expectantly. Jill could now see that the girl's uniform red 'San Romero Knights.' It sounded somehow familiar. Jill snapped out of her stupor and answered, "Uh, yeah."

The girl switched the treat to her left hand, and held her right out to Jill, "I'm Juliet Starling! My dad couldn't make it, so he sent me instead." she introduced cheerfully.

"...what?"

The girl, Juliet, lowered her hand and explained, "Well, the BSAA had a deal with my dad, but he had some 'important business' he had to attend to. You ask me he was just looking for an excuse," Juliet rolled her blue eyes, "He never got over when the CIA wouldn't give him credit for the Roswell thing, so he totally hates working with big agencies. Anyway, he asked me to come in his place, even though my little sister Rosalind really wanted to come, and-"

"Wait!" Jill held up her hand for silence, "YOU are my partner for this mission? Is this some kind of joke?"

Juliet put her free hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes indigently, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What does it mean? I get sent on some wild goose chase mission, I'm told I'll be partnered with a 'freelancer,', and know you're telling me I've got to work a kid-"

"Hey! I turned eighteen two months ago!"

"Wonderful." Jill muttered pinching the bridge of her nose, "This crap just keeps getting better and better."

"You know, I came here to kill some zombies, not to be disrespected." Juliet said before popping her lollipop back in her mouth.

"Kill some zombies?" Jill had had about enough, "Have you ever even seen a zombie? A majini? A licker?"

"Yeah, I've been a zombie hunter my whole life! I'm the one that saved San Romero!" _Saved San Romero?_ Suddenly Jill remembered where she'd heard of the city before. There had been a huge outbreak of something resembling the infamous T-Virus there two months before. "Just gimme a chance!"

_If she lived through something like that, she might have some skills after all. Rebecca was only eighteen during the Mansion Incident._ "Okay, girl, we'll do this, but you stay close to me and do what I say." Jill explained calmly.

"Sounds like Cordelia," Juliet muttered, "Okay, deal. You know you never gave me your name."

"Jill Valentine." Jill said, holding out her hand. Juliet shook it and the agent continued, "C'mon, we've got work to do."

As the two women headed toward the building, Juliet turned to Jill and asked, "So you think this building's full of zombies?"

"Potentially," Jill answered, "Intel says there was a deal gone bad in here, our job is to see if any BOWs have been left milling around as a result."

"We should secure the bottom floor first, then work our way up," Juliet suggested, "That way, the zombies can't slip past us."

_Not bad._

A cautious search of the bottom floor found it to be free of undead or any of Umbrella's other little pets. There was a great deal of dried blood splattered across several walls, Jill found an extra magazine for her pistol (she'd long ago stopped questioning where it came from), and a visit to the security room had ended in disappointment as the only camera still working was the one in the security room.

With the bottom floor secure and the elevator out of service, the pair headed up the stairs. Scanning the hallway they exited into, Jill's well-honed survival instincts began to kick in. She turned to Juliet and the cheerleader also seemed to be more on alert. "Hope whatever you've got in that bag is useful."

"Oh, it is," Juliet reassured, "You'll see."

They rounded a corner and a faint moaning could be heard. Creeping up to the door the sound was coming from, Jill opened it just a crack and, sure enough, there were five zombies shuffling around inside. Jill felt a familiar chill run down her spine, and took a deep breath, _Calm down, Jill. You've dealt with these things dozens of times._ "Let's get 'em!" Juliet exclaimed, only to held back by Jill.

"N-no," Jill cleared her throat, "No, we radio it in, probably call for backup."

"Aw, c'mon, we can handle this. There's only five of them." Jill ignored the girl and pulled out her radio. She was just about to call her superiors when Juliet shoved past her. "Like I said, I came here to kill some zombies!"

Before Jill could do anything, Juliet kicked the door open and rushed in. The zombies turned toward the noise, whereupon Juliet grinned and finally opened her duffle bag. Standing frozen in the door way, Jill watched as Juliet triumphantly pulled the literal last thing the agent expected; a brightly colored chainsaw.

Juliet revved the weapon up and did a spinning jump toward the closest zombie to her, taking the creature's head off in midair. Even more baffling, the chainsaw's blade seemed to be glowing and it left a trail of rainbows and hearts in its wake. Juliet landed and dropped into a split, positioning her chainsaw between another zombie's legs and gracefully rose back to her feet, slicing the zombie neatly in half on the way up.

As Juliet dispatched the remaining undead, Jill watched, still trying to comprehend what she was seeing. _A...magic...chainsaw...? _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...Know, what? Sure, why not? With all the weird crap I've seen in my life, why can't this girl have a magical weapon? _

Juliet sliced the arms off the last zombie, then swung her chainsaw sending its head flying across the room. The cheerleader spun on her heel, creating a ring of rainbow around herself, and finally stopped facing Jill, chainsaw rested on her shoulder. "Told you we could handle it."

Jill stood looking at the carnage Juliet had wrought for several long moments. _Do the job, show everyone you don't need anyone to hold your hand._ She put her radio away and drew her pistol. "Let's get the rest."


	2. Mission Accomplished

Mission Accomplished

Review Responses

SaraiMichelle; Glad you like the way I write Jill, I wasn't sure if I'd gotten her right. I'm fairly sure all the cutscenes from Lollipop Chainsaw are on you tube, so if there's anything you're curious about it should be easy enough to look up.

Sai Kunai Blade; Glad to know I'm not the only one to think of mixing Lollipop Chainsaw and Resident Evil.

Pistol in hand, Jill made her way down the hallway of the dilapidated office building, Juliet on her heels. They turned around a corner and came face to face with a pair of zombies. Anyone would have sworn the undead looked surprised. Juliet revved her chainsaw, but Jill held up her hand, signally the young zombie hunter to stand down. "I've got these." was all the agent said.

Two shots later, a great deal of moaning came from a pair of double doors behind the fallen zombies. With a shared nod, Juliet and Jill kicked the doors open to reveal a cafeteria filled with at least twenty zombies. From their cloths, Jill gathered that some unfortunate transients had been living in the building when the attempted weapons sale had gone down.

As the small horde approached, Jill turned to her partner. "Juliet, you handle the one's that get close. I'll make sure they only come at you one or two at a time."

"Got it." the cheerleader said with a confident nod. Juliet moved forward, easily leapfrogging over the nearest zombie and jabbing another with her chainsaw several times in midair. Behind her, Jill took carful aim and put a bullet between the eyes of an approaching zombie. Rainbows, stars, and severed limbs took to the air, signally Juliet had taken down another zombie. _I still don't get that, why rainbows?_

As the battle continued, Jill noticed that for all Juliet's swinging and leaping around (with what should have been a very cumbersome weapon) the cheerleader was being careful not to stray too far from her partner or to get in the way of Jill's fire. Every few seconds, the younger blond would steal a glance at Jill and adjust herself appropriately. _This is more than just a few skills, this girl-_ "Look out!"

Jill looked over to see Juliet pointing to her left, only to turn and find herself face to face with a zombie. The undead monstrosity grabbed Jill's shoulders at the same time the agent raised her berretta. A loud bang rang out and both zombie and agent tumbled to the ground with a shower of coagulated blood and rotten brain matter.

"Jill!" Juliet called, she did a spinning low attack, severing the legs of the last two zombies, and rushed to her partner's aid. Jill pushed the fallen zombie off of herself and wiped some of the gore from her face as Juliet approached and offered her hand. "You okay?"

"Besides needing a shower, I'm fine," Jill said as Juliet helped her up. Noticing the now legless zombies crawling towards them, she motioned for Juliet to step aside and finished them with a single shot to the head apiece. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

Jill looked over the fallen zombies, then turned back to Juliet, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, when me and my big sister, Cordelia, go zombie hunting together," Juliet explained, "Me with my chainsaw, Cordelia with her rifle. The distances are usually bigger, but the idea's the same."

"So, this is...what, the family business to you?"

"Yeah, we Starlings are the best zombie hunters there are." Juliet spoke with pride. "You're pretty good yourself, didn't even have to tell you to go for the head."

"I've had a lot of run ins with zombies and other monsters myself." Jill said as she reloaded. "We've still got one more floor."

The two blondes made their way out of the cafeteria and back toward the stairs. Jill was surprised at how well Juliet was able to keep up lugging her chainsaw around. _She's does seem to be in excellent shape. Plus, for all I know, the thing's got a spell or something to make it lighter._

As they made their way up the stairs, Jill noticed Juliet was humming a tune. The agent had to admit Juliet's cheerful disposition was contagious. She'd worked with partners that would crack wise even with monsters breathing down their necks, but mostly they were just trying to mask their fear. Juliet, on the other hand, wasn't afraid at all. Such genuine confidence from someone so young was strangely reassuring.

Arriving at the top floor, the partners moved through the halls, stopping in each office to check for enemies or anything useful. Juliet emerged from one office holding what looked like an order form. "Jill, look at this, those Umbrella douche bags actually have official forms for ordering bio-weapons!"

"I believe it," Jill said with a scoff. Noticing movement on the ceiling Jill looked over Juliet's shoulder and froze. "Juliet, is the licker box checked on that thing?"

"Um, yeah it...oh." Taking the hint, Juliet dropped to the ground, allowing Jill to pelt the long tongued monster with bullets. The licker recoiled at the onslaught and beat a hasty retreat down the hall. Juliet leapt back to her feet and the two partners gave chase. They found the door to the stairwell ripped from its hinges and entered just in time to see the licker on the bottom floor.

The girls cautiously reentered the lobby, weapons at the ready. The licker emerged seemingly from nowhere and roared at its attackers, its slimy tongue weaving in the air. Jill and Juliet raised their weapons, ready to fight. The standoff came to an abrupt halt when a school bus burst through the lobby doors.

The licker barely had time to turn before it was crushed under the bus's wheels, the vehicle itself smashing into the front desk. As Jill and Juliet starred in shock, childish laughter could be heard from inside the bus. Jill noticed the side of the bus was covered in stylized graffiti, particularly the name 'Rosalind' in large colorful letters. _Didn't Juliet say something about a sister?_

The school bus's door burst open and a teenage girl emerged dressed in an outfit straight out of the 80s; a light purple shirt with random shapes across it, stripped thigh high socks and high heels, a frilly skirt, a huge bow in her hair, and numerous plastic necklaces and bracelets. She had Juliet's blue eyes and blonde hair, aside from a garish purple-pink highlight. "Juliet!" the girl, presumably Rosalind, shouted, "Heheheheheh! I came to help out! Who's this? Where are the zombies!?"

"Rosalind," Juliet said lowering her chainsaw, "I thought dad said for you stay at home."

Rosalind scratched the back of her head, "Weeeell, heheheh, the point is I'm here now! Say isn't this where mom used to work, maybe we can kill her old zombie boss! Heheheh! That'd be hilarious!"

Juliet muttered something with a mix of annoyance and patience then gestured to her partner, "Rosalind, this is my new friend, Jill. We cleared this building out together."

Jill holstered her berretta and took a step forward. "That was a pretty reckless stunt you pulled, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Rosalind whined, "And what stunt are you talking about?"

"She means when you ran over the licker." Juliet explained

"I did what?" Rosalind asked turning back to her bus, where the licker's body could be seen sticking out from under the back wheels. "AAAAHHH! FUCK BALLS! I was just trying to park, but the breaks are fucked up. Fuck me, I'm so awesome I kick ass on accident!"

As the younger Starling giggled, Jill turned to Juliet, "Is she always like this?"

"Yes," Juliet sighed, "Yes she is."

With all three floors cleared of BOWs, Jill radioed to the nearest BSAA facility. "This is Jill Valentine, mission accomplished, I should be back within the hour."

"Jill, where have you been?" Chris's voice asked, soundly slightly like a worried dad.

"There was no reason to call in," Jill explained calmly, "Like I said, everything's handled here, just send a cleanup crew and I should be back at the office soon."

"We can give you a ride if you want," Juliet offered, "Don't worry, I'll be driving."

Rosalind was about comment but quieted down after a pointed look from her sister.

"Thanks, but I've got my jeep outside," Jill said holding out her hand, "Got to say, this was a mission for the books."

"Thanks," Juliet said shacking Jill's hand. The cheerleader looked thoughtful for a moment, before reaching into a small compartment in her chainsaw. Is that a phone in there? Juliet pulled out a lollipop and a pin. Unwrapping the treat, Juliet popped it into her mouth and wrote something on the wrapper. She neatly folded the wrapper and offered it to Jill. "This is my cell number, in case you want my help on a mission again, or if you just want to hang out."

Taking the number, Jill nodded her thanks and headed out through the remnants of the doors as the sisters climbed into the bus. Jill slipped the wrapper into her back pocket and took a seat in her jeep. _I'm back._

Author's Note; I'm wondering about whether or not to continue this. As it is, I think this is a nice little two-parter. But at the same time, I've got ideas of other adventures for Jill and Juliet and the weird friendship I imagine them forming. Let me know what you think.


	3. Anyone

Anyone

Review Responses

claire dragon 9989-Thanks for the support.

Sai Kunai Blade-Glad you want to see more. I've got an idea for when Jill and the rest of the RE characters meet Cordelia and Nick will at least be mentioned, probably showing up later.

A week after the (literally and metaphorically) colorful mission with Juliet, Jill made her way through the halls of the BSAA's California office. Thinking back to the debrief, Jill allowed herself a small smirk at memories of the confused looks Chris and the department chief had given her at certain details. The week since then had been good; nothing particularly great had happened, but things just seemed a little brighter to the agent. Even if people were still treating her just a bit too delicately, Jill felt empowered and was sleeping better.

Jill brought her mind back to the present when she arrived at Chris's office. The blond opened the door to see Sheva raising her tiptoes to give Chris a kiss. _Aaaand, I'm depressed again_. It wasn't jealously; it simply stung when Jill was reminded that everyone had moved on while she was gone. Seeing Chris's hand travel down Sheva's back, Jill decided to announce her presence before things escalated and coyly proclaimed "I can come back, if you two are busy."

The couple abruptly turned toward Jill, taking a half step away from one another. "Heh, uh, Jill, you made it." Chris said clearing his throat. Sheva moved around the desk and took a seat beside Jill as Chris, having regained his composure, sat and addressed his old friend. "How have you been the last few days?"

"Good," Jill replied, "I like being back in the thick of things."

"That's good to hear," Sheva said supportively, "We need all the skilled agents we can get."

The tone became more businesslike as Chris began to detail their new assignment. "We've got unconfirmed reports of BOW hotspots in the Mojave," he explained, "Sheva and I will be investigating one possible sit, you and your partner will be checking the other."

"I thought you were taking over Alpha Team." Jill said quizzically

"Just waiting for the paperwork to clear," Chris confirmed, "In the meantime, we've got this little job to take care of."

"Who am I paired with this time, Piers?" Jill asked patiently

"Actually, I was able to convince Chris you let you pick your partner for this," Sheva explained

"So that's what you two were doing." Jill's comment earned her a half-hearted smack on the shoulder.

"That's about right," Chris agreed, sending Sheva a smirk, "You can pick anyone you want, Jill."

"Anyone?"

#*#*#

Juliet cartwheeled through a crowd of zombies, pretty colors and body parts flying through the air in her wake. The cheerleader giggled as she rose to her feet and beheaded two zombies charging at her from the right and left. Seeing the last remaining zombie rushing at her, Juliet sidestepped its charge and severed the undead's outstretched arms at the elbows. Juliet dropped into a fighting stance as the zombie ran around her.

And ran round her again.

And again.

As the zombie continued to run in circles around her, Juliet lowered her chainsaw and simply watched the undead, perplexed. (Author's Note; this actually happened to me playing the farm level). Hearing a light jingle start playing, Juliet stabbed her chainsaw into the ground and opened the compartment holding her phone. "Hello?"

"Juliet, it's Jill, we met a week ago, clearing that old building of BOWs."

"Oh, hi Jill." Juliet greeted, "What's up?"

"I've got another mission coming up," Jill explained, "We'll be going to Nevada, feel up to it?"

"Totally," Juliet said, glancing back at the circling zombie, "...I just need to finish something up first."

"Great, just give me your email and I'll send you the details." _I'm probably breaking some regulation, but what the hell?_

"Juliet51 at shop to chop dot zom." Juliet explained. The two exchanged goodbyes and Juliet put her phone back into its compartment. She let the circling zombie make one last lap and close-lined it with her chainsaw.

#*#*#

Two days later, Jill drove her jeep through San Ramero. In the two months since the city's overnight outbreak, the citizens of San Ramero had managed to clear away most of the rubble. It was an impressive feat if half the things Jill had heard about the incident were true. She followed Juliet's instructions to the city's ruined high school and found the cheerleader waiting on what appeared to be a combination of a concert stage and a junkyard. Juliet waved excitedly when she saw Jill pulling up, her chainsaw hanging from her left hand and a pair of pompoms dangling off her belt.

Jill brought her vehicle to a stop and popped the trunk, "Hope in Juliet, we've got a long drive ahead of us." Juliet loaded her gear into the jeep, then settled into the passenger seat and held out a lollipop for Jill. "Oh, um, thanks."

"It's a special brand I like," Juliet explained as Jill accepted the treat, "it'll help keep your energy up for the drive."

Jill popped the lollipop into her mouth and steered around the ruined cars littering the area around the stage. _A long drive with another girl who's spent too much time around undead monsters. Should make for interesting chit chat._

#*#*#

"Why do you call them 'BOWs'?" Juliet asked

"It stands for Bio-Organic Weapon." Jill explained

"Yeah, I know that," Juliet said, "But the thing is that it's repetitive."

Jill furrowed her eyebrows, "Whaddya mean?"

"If something's biological, then it's automatically organic, and vice versa," the cheerleader shrugged, "So saying something is 'bio-organic' is like saying 'car vehicle' or 'janitor custodian'."

"...huh."

(Author's Note; Juliet's profile states that her GPA is 3.4, meaning she's either smarter then she seems or all the teachers pass her because she's hot. LC being a Suda51 game neither would surprise me.)

#*#*#

"So me, Chris, Barry, and Rebecca are standing there covered from head to toe in pink slime and the cart we drove there in is on fire, and Wes...the captain, comes in and just looks over the whole insane scene." Jill weighted a few seconds for Juliet to stifle her laughter. "We stand there quietly for a few seconds, then Chris says, "Okay, I'd say this isn't what it looks like, but I have no idea what it looks it'."

#*#*#

"It was really cool being the only girl in school with a severed head for a boyfriend," Juliet said dreamily, "but I'm glad Nick has a body again."

"I'm just wondering why you didn't just cut is arm off." Jill said with a raised eyebrow.

"What, whaddya mean?"

"You said you cut his head off and preformed the ritual to keep the virus from turning Nick into a zombie," Jill explained, "Makes sense, but why not just cut the infected arm off instead of his entire body?"

Juliet scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously, "Y'know, that never occurred to me."

#*#*#

"Why does Umbrella even keep making monster and viruses and stuff?" Juliet asked, "Why would they want to do that to people?"

Jill pondered the cheerleader's question and found she couldn't quite find an answer. _Why ARE they still doing this? At first it was about money, I guess, but their stock's worthless now. Wesker had his whole new 'new world' thing going, but he's dead. So what is even the hell?_ Finally Jill sighed and spoke, "I honestly don't know what drives Umbrella, or Tricell or any of these assholes we deal with day and day out."

"At least Swan had personal reasons for what he did." Juliet muttered. The GPS announced the girls had arrived at their destination. "Enough gloomy talk. Let's kill some undead a-holes."

Jill retrieved her pistol and shotgun from the trunk and loaded them as Juliet pulled out her chainsaw and pompoms. _I'm sure there's a purpose for those things_. "Same deal as before, I pick off the distant ones, you slice and dice the close ones."

The two hunters advanced toward the ghost town believed to contain undead, a faded sign proclaiming 'Welcome to Armadillo.' Jill and Juliet scanned the dusty old road and derelict buildings, no sign of (un)life in sight. Jill was about to signal Juliet to move to an old saloon when the eco of gunshots rolled over the nearby hills.

"Sounds like you're friends found some zombies," Juliet observed. Suddenly, the doors to several nearby buildings burst open and several zombies poured into the street. "...and so have we."

Jill decided to save her shotgun ammo in case something bigger made an appearance, and they always did. She raised her pistol and picked off two zombies in old western style clothing as Juliet swung her chainsaw, slicing two zombies neatly in half.

The young cheerleader smiled in satisfaction until she felt a pair of clammy arms grab her from behind. "No! Leave me alone!" Juliet yelled as she struggled with the zombie, her chainsaw slipping from her hands.

Seeing her partner's situation, Jill picked off two nearby zombies to buy time and assessed Juliet's situation. The agent couldn't risk a shot at the zombie's head or body; there was too big a chance of accidentally hitting Juliet. The zombie's legs, on the other hand, "Juliet, lift your legs up!"

Showing impressive flexibility, Juliet hopped off the ground, folding her knees up to her chest. The zombie holding her staggered at the sudden extra weight, straining its legs. Jill quickly put a bullet through its kneecap and the undead crumbled with the cheerleader on top of it.

Juliet elbowed the zombie in the face and rolled free of its grasp. She glanced to her chainsaw, only to see two zombies between her and the weapon. Unfazed, the young blond grabbed her pompoms and let loose with a flurry of what Jill soon recognized as cheerleading moves, at one point lifting her foot over her head to kick a zombie under the chin. _Impressive, but don't know what she's hoping to WHAT THE HELL!?_ As Juliet fought her way to her chainsaw, the zombies she'd bashed dropped to their knees in a daze. _I like this girl more every minute._

Jill casually picked off dizzy zombies, her berretta running out on the last one. The blond agent went to reload, but holstered the weapon instead. _She's not the only one with moves_. Jill let an approaching zombie get close, then deal it a fierce kick to the face. The undead slammed into the ground as Jill rushed another. She grabbed the zombie's shoulders and leaped up, landing with the undead's head between her knees. She twisted to the side, crushing the zombie's skull.

"That was awesome!" Juliet cheered, Jill looked over to see the cheerleader had recovered her chainsaw, and in one swift swing, the younger blond beheaded the ring of dazed zombies around her. Jill smirked and drew her knife, dodging around a zombie's attempt to grab her and burying the weapon behind its ear.

The one sided melee continued as more zombies emerged from the abandoned buildings, to Juliet's irritation. Before long, the partners began to combine their attacks; Jill would kick a zombie directly into a swing from Juliet's chainsaw, Juliet would daze zombies with her pompoms which Jill would then stab through the eye. Finally, Jill leaped onto the final zombie's shoulders, kicking downward and slamming its head into the ground.

"You'd have been great on my squad!" Juliet praised casually brushing a severed hand from her shoulder.

"You should see Sheva jumping around." Jill said with a modest shrug, causing both girls to chuckle. While Jill would never describe fighting zombies and other abominations as 'fun,' she had always gotten a certain adrenaline fueled thrill out the experience. "Come on, we should check the mines on the outskirts, it's exactly the kind of place you'd find a secret lab."

The trip to the mines fairly uneventful, aside from checking if Chris and Sheva were safe (they were), and Jill and Juliet were just about to head into the underground when a deafening roar sounded from inside. Moments later, an RV sized lizard burst forth from the mine entrance and roared again, it's mouth large enough for a person to stand in.

As Jill raised her shotgun, thankful she'd decided to conserve the ammo, her headphone crackled to life. "Jill, Chris and I-"

"NOT NOW!" the blond agent shouted as she narrowly avoiding the lizard's snapping jaws. She leaved the shotgun on the monster's face and fired, only for the slug to bounce of its, apparently, thick hide. "Ooooh shit."

"Don't worry! I'll slice this douche bag into a pair of boots!" Juliet called. She swung her glowing saw blade at the lizard, only for it to bounce off as well with a shower of hearts and stars. "Eeek!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Jill called. Both girls fled back toward the town, the lizard in hot pursuit.


	4. Indigestion

Indigestion

Review Responses

SaiKunaiBlade-At first, I was purposely ignoring the Chainsaw Blaster, mostly because I thought it'd make Jill kind of useless. Now I think it'll show up in the next chapter or so.

"I'm okay, Sheva, it's a just a scratch," Chris said holding up his hand to ward off his health spray wielding partner.

Sheva reluctantly lowered the can muttering, "I just worry is all." The African beauty hooked the health spray onto her belt and touched a finger to her headphone, eyeing the hills she and Chris were about to move into, "Jill, Chris and I-"

"NOT NOW!" Jill's voice shouted, followed by a loud snapping sound that made Sheva's ear ring. She and Chris shared a worried look as a loud roar echoed over the hills.

#*#*#

Jill and Juliet ran back toward the old town, several tons of angry lizard at their heels. As they ran across the remnants of their earlier battle with the zombies, Juliet glance nervously over her shoulder. At that moment, the cheerleader's foot caught on the body of one of the zombies and Juliet fell to the ground with a surprised yelp.

By the time Juliet had rolled onto her back, the lizard was leering over her, its massive mouth wide open. Juliet was about to bring up her chainsaw defensively when Jill rushed up next to the cheerleader and fired a shotgun round down its mouth. The giant iguana like creature snapped its jaw shut and recoiled, hacking and gagging.

"C'mon, in that building," Jill gestured to a derelict saloon as she helped her partner to her feet. The two rushed inside the old building and ducked behind the bar. The partners tensely watched as massive shadow passed them by, careful not to make a sound.

"What are we gonna do?" Juliet whispered

"That shot I put down its throat seemed to hurt it," Jill replied. The agent eyed some of the bottles left in the bar, noticing some still had liquid in it. "Fifty plus year old rotgut, this might give it some indigestion. Just need something to light it with."

"Gotcha covered," Juliet replied producing a lighter from her waistband. "My sisters and I are trying to get my dad to quit smoking, so we swipe his lighter."

Keeping low to avoid alerting the still patrolling monster, Jill ripped off a piece of curtain and tied it around the bottle neck. She rejoined Juliet and the two girls made their way slowly and quietly up the stairs and in turn onto the roof.

Once on the roof, Jill turned to Juliet and spoke "When I give the signal, you get its attention."

Juliet nodded in understanding and waited as Jill glanced around for the lizard. As the creature advanced toward their building, Jill nodded to her partner. Taking a note from her zombified former teammates, Juliet leapt onto the roof's railing and began to chant, "Two, four, six, eight! You suck and we are great! D-D-Decapitate!" The lizard wasted no time and quickly rushed toward sound. The scaly giant reared up on its hind legs, propped up with its forelegs against the building and roared loudly as Jill rose with her Molotov.

Unfortunately, the building proved to be even less sturdy then it appeared as the outer wall gave way under the massive creature's wait. The sudden shift threw Juliet off balance and the cheerleader barely had time to yell as he tumbled off the roof and into the creature's mouth. Jill frantically reached for her partner, but it was too late the creatures jaws snapped shut.

The building crumbled further and Jill ended up back in the bar. The Molotov had shattered on the way down and fire was now quickly spreading across the building. Jill grabbed up her shotgun and Juliet's chainsaw as she scrambled to her feet. She glanced at the lizard and stopped when she noticed it hacking and groaning. Noticing movement in her peripheral, Jill looked toward the creature's stomach and noticed small bulges appearing. _She's still alive!_

The lizard seemed to regain enough of its composure to continue chasing Jill, and the agent exited through the back door, a plan quickly forming in her head. _I'm coming, Juliet._

#*#*#

"That's all she said?" Chris asked Sheva

"Beside some kind of roar, that's all I heard before Jill's radio cut out," Sheva confirmed. Chris knew that meant Jill was facing something big, "She and her partner could have the situation under control. She has dealt with things like this before."

The logical part of Chris's mind new Sheva was making sense, but he was still overcome with worry, made worse by the smoke rising from Jill's location. "If she was with someone from BSAA, I'd agree," Chris said reaching for his earphone. "I'm calling for backup."

#*#*#

Jill cautiously peaked around the side of an old building, Juliet's chainsaw in her hands. The agent was glad to find that despite its magical properties, the weapon seemed to function just like a normal chainsaw. There were unfamiliar buttons on the side, but Jill decided to ignore them. The lizard scanned the streets as it approached, still gagging and stopping short as Juliet pummeled its insides. Just hold out a little longer, honey.

Chainsaw in hand, Jill confidently walked out into the middle of the street, revving the engine to get the giant Komodo's attention. The lizard roared when it spotted her and charged. _That's it, Barney, come and get me_. Just as the creature opened its jaws to snap Jill in half, the agent leapt forward into its mouth. The lizard wrenched in surprise as Jill braced herself against the inside of its bottom row of teeth. She revved the chainsaw again and gabbed it into the creature's skull, right up into its brain. For a long moment the lizard froze with a mouthful of hearts and Valentine, then collapsed.

Jill hissed in pain as she felt her left leg cut on the monster's teeth, but pushed it from her mind. She pulled the chainsaw free and set it aside then, with a deep breath, climbed down the the dead monster's throat. It quickly became too dark to see, but she could hear thrashing ahead. "Juliet! Can you hear me?"

"JILL?!"

Jill felt the slippery tube she'd been going down come to an abrupt drop and reached into (she assumed) the creature's stomach. "Grab my hand!"

Jill felt two slime covered hands grab hers tightly and proceeded to pull her ingested partner to freedom. They emerged from the lizard's mouth, Juliet ending up in a slimy heap on the ground and Jill taking a step back to give the cheerleader some air and taking a moment to treat her leg with health spray. "Gross," Juliet said as she shakily rose to her feet, covered from head to toe in fluids, "You pulled me out of its mouth, right?"

The blonde agent allowed herself a chuckle and assured her partner that was the case. "The way I figure it, that BO...BW was guarding something." Jill said when Juliet seemed to have composed herself, "If you think you're up to it, we'll find someplace for you clean up then check it out."

Juliet wiped some of the slime from her face, then turned to her partner, "Totally."


End file.
